1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thermal conductive devices, and more particularly to a novel highly efficient thermal conducting device capable of conducting thermal energy from a heat source to a dissipating means or to a means which can utilize the biproduct heat generated by the source.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to dissipate heat by placing a series of heat conductive plates in close spaced-apart relationship and placing this assembly into close proximity to a heat source so that the heat is absorbed by the plates and dissipated into the surrounding air or environment. Other forms of handling heat dissipating revolve around liquid conduction systems which may include coils such as are used in heat exchangers or the like. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using conventional heat sinks, thermal dissipation means or the like, which stem largely from that fact that the dissipated heat is lost and no useful production or advantage is taken. No means is provided for tapping or extracting the heat prior to dissipation so that it may be transported or conducted to a remote location where it can be used for operation or to advantage of other devices. Also, problems have been encountered with adjacent materials to a heat source relating to co-efficience of expansion. For example, "Kovar" chips employed in modern circuitry encounter severe thermal problems which limit their reliability and the term of operation when such material is used as a di-electric/material matrix material. Such interface has little or no coefficiency of expansion compatibility which is limiting in efficiency--and reliability of components.
A further problem in convention heat sinks or the like is the inability to flex or conduct thermal energy over an elongated expanse. Heat sinks are not known which are flexible so as to reduce the area or space in which heat sinks are normally installed. No means is employed in conventional heat sinks for tapping into the accumulated heat preparatory for dissipation so that the accumulated heat can be transferred or conducted to other devices for useful purposes.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel thermal management system which includes a heat carrier composed of a graphite substance capable of carrying thermal energy from a heat source to an area where it is either dissipated or used for alternate purposes. The thermal management device or system includes a thermal conductive system especially applied to high speed and power electronic systems requiring efficiency and reliability of operation not only in the collection and dissipation or dispersion of heat but in associated components in an electrical circuit.